Changes
by sarbear2255
Summary: Pouncival can't contain his excitement! This is going to be the summer that he's waited his whole life for, but everything may not work out like he planned. My entry in BroadwayKhaos's Jellicle Week June Contest. Second Place
1. Summer Worth Waiting For

**Chapter 1: Summer Worth Waiting For**

**A/N: So this story is my entry for BroadwayKhaos's Jellicle Week June Contest. In case you are unaware, it's a competition where I must add a chapter each day for a week and respond to a prompt that she has provided. Day 1 is about summer. I hope you enjoy! Please review! I would love to know what you think and how I can improve! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS.**

The sun seemed to blaze down on the junkyard. Any cat would almost swear that they could hear the piles of metal, plastic, and other discarded items sizzle in the heat. It didn't help that the many piles seemed to absorb all the heat from the sun and radiate it back into the air surrounding the tribe of felines. The solar radiation caused those blurry lines in the air that one only thought about when they pictured the desert.

Even though the temperature would have sent almost any creature with fur running for the shade, the kittens adored this weather. The heat was only a small price to pay for the benefits of such a sweltering day. The adults seemed to always have their energy drained from them by the sheer temperature of the yard. They just didn't have the motivation or the stamina to chase the kittens around and tell them what and what not to do. Luckily, the young felines had the boundless energy that was always associated with the younger generation.

Additionally, if one could get past the heat, the day was really beautiful. Along with the heat, the sun shone brilliantly, giving everything a radiant shine. There was also a feint hint of a breeze. It wasn't strong enough to revive the adults, but enough to keep the younger cats going. Then, to add to the beauty of the day, it hadn't rained for a long period of time. While many Jellicles saw this as a bad thing, the kittens loved it. The lack of moisture meant that the ground was hard and compact, perfect for wrestling and racing. Plus, the Jellicles were always prepared, and large collections of water were held under makeshift tents, available to all (with considerable moderation).

A caramel and white patched tom bounded around the clearing. He seemed to be one of the most energetic of the kittens and just couldn't seem to contain his liveliness as he fluidly moved from cat to cat. He eventually found himself in a type of acrobatic competition with two twin tabby cats. The almost identical pair had matching lopsided grins as they began to team up against the young tom. However, even with their combined efforts, the single, lone kitten seemed to be able to hold his own. Mungojerrie, the male twin quickly flung his sister, Rumpleteazer, into the air, allowing her to gain enough altitude for a seamless back tuck.

Pouncival, the patched tom, let out a burst of laughter as he instantly crouched low to the ground. Without warning, the tom let his powerful muscles take over as he quickly sprang into the air. Using his own power alone, he gained almost as much altitude as his competitors, allowing him to also complete a tuck, but adding his own, literal, twist to the move.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer immediately bent their heads together, strategizing their next move. After a brief moment of discussion, the two took a step away from Pouncival and smiled. They immediately performed their combine double windmill that they usually reserved for their number during the ball, and landed the move with a dramatic pose as their eyes seemed to accept Pouncival's surrender.

Indeed, Pouncival couldn't really think of anything to raise the bar. It seemed that this was the moment in the competition where there was just no way that a single Jellicle could compete with a team. The spry, young tom gave a meek shake of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You win this time…" He purred.

As the twins let out a triumphant laugh, Pouncival let his clownish grin consume his face once again. He took a step forward and held up his paws, trying to regain the two cats' attention back from their own gloating. "But that's only 'cause I felt sorry for you, since I normally win!" He laughed over the twins' wild declarations of complete victory.

Mungojerrie gave Pouncival a swift nudge with his paw to a patched shoulder. "Woteva ya say, Pouncie."

As Pouncival continued to try and explain his submission, another pair of cats ran up from the sidelines to try and "comfort" the playful tom. Tumblebrutus attempted to wrap a comforting arm around Pouncival's shoulders as his own clownish grin spread across his face.

The defeated tom quickly pushed his brother away with a laugh. "Don't comfort me bro! It was pity victory." He tried to articulate through his own laughter.

A copper paw ensnared Pouncival by the neck and pulled him close to a broad copper and white chest. The tall, muscular tom held the sore loser tight as he gave a playful noogie to the smaller cat's caramel headfur. "A pity you lost?" Plato purred with a chuckle as he released his captive.

"Aw, shuddup!" Pouncival mewed as he tried to shove Plato as well. Instead, the attempt ended in Pouncival losing his balance as he seemed unable to move the larger tom.

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie quickly trotted over to the group, eager to join the banter.

It was clear that the kittens weren't going to let the heat deter them from their summer fun. But with so much in store for them this season, it would take a lot more that a high temperature to suppress their spirits. Pouncival glanced around at the smiling faces surrounding him, realizing that this was the beginning of the summer that he had been waiting for: the summer where Pouncival will officially be considered a full-grown tom.

At the Jellicle Ball this summer, the young feline, for the first time, will be allowed to dance around the clearing as an adult, eligible for the full solos that he dreamed of. Additionally, his father, Skimbleshanks, kept telling him that with his personality, it wouldn't be long before there was a Jellicle song immortalizing Pouncival's practical jokes and playful demeanor. The young tom's chest swelled with pride as he contemplated the idea of having his name sung under the Jellicle moon.

Being adult also came with a ton of exciting and new changes. Jenny was finally going to give him what every kitten dreamed of and every mother dreaded: his independence. Pouncival was going to be allowed to move into his own den. He had already picked out the perfect spot, and it was something entirely new to the junkyard. While most cats built their dens into the base of junk piles, he had managed to find a large wardrobe nestled securely in the top of a pile, near his favorite wooden chair. He had even filled the structure with books to make sure that it could support the weight of a den. He couldn't wait to be settled in his own place, and the view was to die for.

Since everything was going to go so great this summer, he figured he might even find the courage to confess his feelings to Electra. The young kitten would be an official queen this summer as well, and she was Etcetera's, Pouncival's sister, best friend. However, somewhere along the path of growing up, she and Pouncival had become extremely close. The queenkit could easily keep up with the young tom's antics, but could also calm him down like no one else could. Whenever he was around her, it just seemed like everything fell into place.

Yes, this was the summer that Pouncival had waited for since he was able to comprehend its importance. Everything was going to be perfect. He could sense it in the sun's rays as he felt it warm his fur and saw it cast a friendly glint in his friends' eyes.


	2. Chill of the Shadows

**Chapter 2: Chill of the Shadows**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS.**

**Also, today's prompt is Shade**

The sun just reached the peak of its journey and sent its rays directly down on the tribe spread out below. As was expected, the kittens still seemed undeterred by the harsh element as they could be found in some form of activity or chatting animatedly; something the older cats would never cease to be awed by.

Pouncival was engaged in an intense wrestling match with his equally hyperactive sister, Etcetera. The two kittens enthusiastically tried to pin each other, ignoring the heat created by their own wildly flailing limbs. It seemed that neither cat was really gaining any sort of advantage and it became clear that the winner was only going to be decided when one of the kittens tired before the other.

Just out of range of desperate paws and unruly tails, Electra and Tumblebrutus sat, laughing as they encouraged the rowdy encounter. Tumblebrutus actively called to his sister, reminding her of all their brother's ticklish spots. Since Tumble was used to being constantly tackled by his brother, he was eager to see Pouncival get a taste of his own medicine (though always in good fun). On the other hand, Electra couldn't suppress her giggles as she shouted words of encouragement to urge Pouncival on. The young tom needed someone in his camp, and she had no problem filling the role for her dear friend.

After a few more minutes of heated battle, Etcetera fell onto her back and refused to get up. She was too tired to move another inch. Pouncival let out a triumphant shout as he held his paws strong over his head. He was happy to have at least one victory under his belt this day. However, as quickly as he had let the rush of winning flood through him, the patched tomkit felt his exhaustion hit with full force, and he immediately collapsed, resting his head on one of Etcetera's extended arms. Both kittens were too tired to remedy the situation, if it even made them uncomfortable.

The two spectators quickly trotted over to congratulate the current victor and state their confidence to Etcetera that she would rein victorious next time. After brief exchanges the other two kittens gave into the allure of resting in the sun and stretched out next to the panting contenders.

Pouncival took a moment to catch his breath and let his clownish grin once again grace his features. He then began to scan the clearing, filling his mind and heart with the peace in the junkyard that he so loved. The three musketeers, Jem, Victoria, and Quaxo were happily playing off to the side of the clearing. Each cat seemed to be trying to teach the other two different dance moves. Addie sat peacefully on an old paint can, his head bowed over a small human book. Somewhere throughout his kittenhood he had learned to read the human's strange symbols. He was the only cat that the tribe considered fluent in the written language. A gentle smile played at the corners of his mouth; he was clearly enjoying the story settled in his lap. The tabby twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, sat giddily on the boot of a car as they held their heads conspiratorially over a burlap sack. No doubt they were sorting through some precious new loot.

However, it didn't take Pouncival long to figure out what exactly was wrong with his view of the clearing: all the adults seemed to be missing. Sure, the twins, Victoria, and Quaxo were technically adults, but those cats were just completing one year as an adult. Pouncival was still trying to remember that they weren't kittens any longer, so to his young mind, they didn't count. No, all the "real" adults like Munkustrap and Bombalurina were out of sight. The patched tom quickly repeated his gaze about the yard. The older cats that were usually luxuriously stretched out in the sun's rays were found well hidden, deep in the shade of the piles and various pieces of junk that hung over the clearing.

The young tomkit peered through cracked eyelids and tried to crane his neck without disturbing the other kittens around him. The adults were gathered in small groups with their heads bent together. Additionally, the atmosphere that seemed to surround these assemblies weren't playful like that around the thieving twins, but seemed to have a much darker tone. It was the kind of aura that made Pouncival uneasy in the dark. The shade hid things from view and seemed to suck warmth out of the very air. The sun couldn't smile on them and the glint in their usually playful eyes was gone.

Pouncival watched with a captivated uneasiness as Cassandra slipped from one group to the next, exchanging terse words and worried glances with each cat. It was clear that all the adults were trying to act casual, and to be honest, Pouncival wouldn't have even noticed if he hadn't been looking for what seemed unusual. But none of that mattered now, because he did notice. Something was wrong.

With a quick wriggle, Pouncival freed himself from the pile of kittens surrounding him. Etcetera fluttered her eyes open as she gently shook her newly freed arm. "Whatcha doin' Pouncie?" She tried to say through a rather large yawn.

The caramel and white tom mustered up a playful smirk as he glanced around the clearing, looking for a quick excuse. He quickly shushed the yawning queen so that she wouldn't wake the other two felines up. "Shh! I'm just a little thirsty. I was gonna ask for some water. Be back soon, Cetty. Don't worry." Pouncival wasn't even sure that Etcetera heard the last portion of his explanation as she rolled over and cuddle closer to her best friend, slipping back into her catnap. Not that it mattered, as long as she didn't investigate further, Pouncival was in the clear.

The bin of water was a welcoming sight as the tom picked up a nearby saucer and dunked it in the deliciously cool basin. After draining the saucer dry, Tantomile quickly chased Pouncival away, keeping him from taking another swig of the valuable but limited resource.

Pouncival then lingered around the area, pretending to contemplate where he was going to go socialize next. As his eyes darted from the napping pile to the dancing cats across the clearing, the kitten strained his caramel colored ears towards the small group gathered in a large refrigerator box. It was the smallest group consisting of Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, and Asparagus Jr. Their words were hushed and seemed to be muffled by the dark corners of the shadow cast by the shelter, but Pouncival could pick out a few words and phrases. After all, Jennyanydots was his own mother and he had years of experience when it came to eavesdropping on such a familiar voice. He snickered at the fleeting thought before concentration once again on the hushed exchanges.

He couldn't really catch the entire conversation and without getting any closer and obvious, Pouncival could only hear words scattered to the wind. He heard terms like 'tear down', 'move', and 'separate'. The young tom couldn't string the words together into any coherent idea, but their deep power seemed to leave his very core shaken. He couldn't really explain his feelings and thoughts, but it was as if something deep within him was sucked dry and robbed from his heart.

Pouncival decided that he had listened to enough of their puzzling conversation and trotted back to the pile of sleeping cats. Without a second thought the tom squirmed his way under Tumblebrutus's warm body and curled his own around his sister's. He didn't care how close he was to being a grown tom and how kittenish his actions were. He needed to feel the comfort that he always experienced when cuddling with his family, he needed to do something that he was familiar with. The patched tom scooted even closer to Etcetera as a shiver ran down his spine. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sensation. Even though the sun was still high overhead and the temperature hadn't changed one degree, a sudden chill seemed to grasp Pouncival.


	3. A Sign

**Chapter 3: A Sign**

**Today's prompt was that the chapter had to include a human. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS or its characters. **

Pouncival stretched his arms out in front of him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Even in the shelter of his family's den, he instantly felt the oppressing sensations of the humidity pressing in on him. The air was so damp that it almost felt as if it was suffocating the kitten. The patched tom had only woken up a few moments ago, but he was already sweating. He immediately stood up and spread his limbs, trying to keep anything that radiated his body temperature separate from the rest. With a quick glance across the little compartment that made his den, he noticed that Tumblebrutus was already be awake and gone, but Etcetera was still slumbering away.

Making sure that his paws didn't make a sound, Pouncival slipped out of the room. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks were nowhere to be found, they must already be in the clearing as well. As long as he wasn't the very last one up, the young tom didn't care.

As soon as he took a step out of the den, Pouncival raised a brown paw above his head, shading his eyes from the blinding light. He uttered an unintelligible curse as he realized there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Every movement the feline made in the current humidity felt like he was dragging his limbs through water or syrup, so why couldn't there just be a cloud to facilitate a little precipitation? Pouncival was beginning to feel that same sensation the adults feel as the heat finally caught up to him. It almost felt like yesterday was an entirely different month.

The cats in the clearing seemed to keep to themselves and weren't particularly social. Even Bombalurina and Tugger weren't cuddling and flirting shamelessly. Though with the current conditions, Pouncival wasn't sure if this strange new behavior was connected to the heat or the gatherings of the day before.

Pouncival immediately shook his head to free it from such negative thoughts; the heat was clearly getting to him. Yesterday was just a fluke; a kind of paranoia caused from heat stress. The tom renewed his visual search across the clearing, this time looking for at least one of his friends to go socialize with.

Tumblebrutus was quickly spotted, and just as Pouncival took a step towards his brother, a loud noise disturbed the fragile peace pervading the clearing. Every cat in the entire junkyard could hear the menacing sound, but none could quite identify it. The clatter was something that no Jellicle had ever heard before. All the cats immediately froze and slowly rose to their paws. Twenty-five feline backs arched dangerously as each cat's fur stood on end. No one was exactly sure how to react, and they could only assume that this was some kind of human disturbance. Instinctively everyone began to back into their favorite hiding spots. In a matter of moments, no one would even be able to guess that a tribe of cats lived in the yard.

The mischievous tom glanced about the clearing and noted that Jenny was nowhere to be found and not a single adult was within a paw's reach. A sly smile spread across Pouncival's face as he slowly began to back towards an exit from the clearing. With a final glance to make sure no one would stop him, Pouncival suppressed a chuckle as he turned on his heel and sprinted towards the noise.

The young tom had never actually seen a human before, and now he was going to get the opportunity to meet one up close. Something in the back of his head told him that it was a really bad idea and he should be hiding like the rest of the tribe, but Pouncival couldn't quell the kittenish curiosity. Usually Jennyanydots or some other adult was there to pull him back into a hiding spot. Who knew if he would ever get this opportunity again? The young tom could suppress the giggle, but not the joyous grin as he continued on his path and the sound became louder and louder.

Pouncival's racing feet skidded to a halt as the fence that lined the yard came into view. The tom didn't even have the mental capabilities to duck for a safe hiding spot to gaze at the sight in front of him. Just beyond the fence was a slightly familiar sight. Sitting a few yards away was a tired looking vehicle that Pouncival knew to be called a pickup truck. A plethora of tools, wires, and other construction materials stuck out of the mud covered truck bed like odd-looking wildflowers. However, that was not what had arrested the curious kitten's attention. Instead, standing in front of one of the many wooden posts surrounding the yard was a real life human. He had seen a ton of pictures in those things called magazines, but none of them looked anything like this human.

The strange creature was dressed in a white shirt and rough-looking, blue cloth around his legs. From the muscles that seemed to bulge under his furless skin and his wide build, Pouncival could only assume that this human was a male; one that had either been working hard or playing hard because the man was covered in dust and sweat.

Pouncival took another step closer as he noticed the man leaning towards the post and pushing something into it. Suddenly the clatter ceased as the man pulled the object away from the post and took a step back to admire his handiwork. With a cock of his head, the young cat could see that something strange was now hanging from the post, something that had never been there before. It didn't take long for Pouncival to realize that almost every post had the same weird thing attached to it.

The human wiped a sheen of sweat from his dark brow and lit a match as he pulled a cigarette up to his lips. Pouncival had always seen the butts of such things, but he had never seen one actually lit and blazing…the wonders in this small encounter just wouldn't cease. As the man flicked the now dead match down on the ground, his eyes caught Pouncival's.

The kitten was too in awe to even take a single step back, he just cocked his head and stared right back. However, he was able to make a surprised jump as the man began to speak. The human's voice was low, gravelly, and he had to mumble through the lit stick that he refused to remove from his mouth. He lowered himself into a crouch and reached his fingers through the chain link fence as he continued to talk.

At first Pouncival was too shocked to listen to what the man was saying, but once he tried concentrating on the words, it took him a minute to recognize the words through such a deep voice. By the time he could fully comprehend what was being said, the man was almost done.

"-find a new home, won't ya, poor little kitty?" The man began to wiggle his fingers as they reached through the fence and began to make odd kissing noises.

The encounter suddenly became more than Pouncival wanted to put up with. The man's voice somehow became terrifying, and his words seemed even more venomous. This wasn't the way that meeting a human was supposed to go. Why was Pouncival so scared?

Suddenly, feeling flooded back into his paws and the young cat cautiously backed up into the shadows, not wanting to make any sudden movements around this now strange creature. As the man began to stand up and Pouncival felt the security of the shadows, he turned on his heel and fled towards the clearing.

Tears pricked at the tom's eyes as he continued his blind retreat, though he couldn't say why he was upset. He had missed the first half of the man's statement. For all Pouncival knew, the man just thought he was a stray… but something about those strange signs he was posting around the yard and his tone of voice terrified Pouncival.

Something grabbed Pouuncival's arm, arresting his progress and causing him to spin around, almost falling over. The young tom tried to will his hackles down as he turned towards the concerned countenance of Electra. He quickly tried to banish his tears and fears; Electra was the last cat he wanted to see him like this.

"Pouncie, what's wrong? Everything's okay… it was just a human. He-He can't hurt you here." Clearly Pouncival had failed at ridding his appearance of all those negative emotions as each one was reflected in her eyes and the worry in her voice.

He was unable to respond. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure he could answer her without releasing the tears that he barely had control of. All he could do was replay the encounter in his head as if his mind was stuck on repeat. So instead he tightly took hold of her orange paw and continued is path towards the clearing.

"Munkustrap!" Pouncival panted as he stopped in the middle of the clearing. The Jellicles began to emerge from their hiding spots as the sound of a truck driving away drifted through the air. "Please! Munkustrap, you have to come quick! Something's happened."

The atmosphere in the yard became even heavier as minds began to race. The strong silver tabby stepped forward and placed comforting paws on Pouncival's shaking shoulders. "Pouncival, please calm down, and tell us slowly. What happened?"

Still trying to fight his stinging tears, Pouncival looked up into the grey eyes that were full of worry, but also full of comfort. Those were they eyes that Pouncival had always learned to trust as a kitten. If anyone would fix everything, it would be Munkustrap.

It only took a matter of moments for Pouncival to tell the protector everything that he had seen and for the entire tribe to make the trip to the edge of the yard. A lot of the older cats became visibly shaken as they left the safety provided by the endless junk piles.

With a shaking paw, Pouncival pointed at the signs on the posts. From the inside of the fence, no one could see anything but the silver backside. The patched tom that had witnessed their erection was the first to find a slip in the fence and squeeze out beyond the yard. After a moment to realize what he had just done, Pouncival turned back to the other cats, beckoning them over to the outside.

Munkustrap made it clear that not everyone needed to make the trip, and he, Bombalurina, and Admetus slipped through the fence. The three Jellicles immediately turned to Admetus, expecting a translation of the strange red symbols on the white sign.

The young grey tom stood for a moment, using his full concentration to decipher the words. Almost immediately, the smile that always seemed to grace Admetus's lips disappeared and he slowly shook his head, blinking hard. "Maybe we should head back to the tribe. I-I don't think I can say this more than once."

No one second-guessed the clearly shaken tom as the little assembly quickly squeezed back into the yard. The rest of the tribe pressed in, anxious to hear the news. Admetus took a deep breath as he stared down at his paws, unable to look anyone in the eyes. "It-It's a special sign, not one you see everyday… though we are in a growing city…"

"Get on with it! What does it say?" Demanded Alonzo, eager to know what was happening to his precious yard and even more importantly, his tribe.

The nervous tom took another deep inhalation and fiddled with his paws. "I'll just quote it directly. The sign read. 'Hard Hat Site. Demolition begins 6/13'. Then, before anyone could ask, he added, "That's next week."

**A/N: I've realized that my story has developed with little dialogue. It's something new to me, but I really do like it. I hope you do too. Please let me know what you think and review! Thanks so much for reading and following! :D**


	4. Still a Kitten

**Chapter 4: Still a Kitten**

**A/N: So the prompt today was to create a Jellicle tradition. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS.**

"Stupid! Everyone's just so stupid…" mumbled a furious tom.

Pouncival sat in one of the lesser-visited clearings, his arms crossed and a pout that only a kitten could muster plastered across his face. He listlessly pawed at a collection of marbles that he had found. All the miniature spheres looked almost identical as their glass surfaces reflected the cloudless summer sky. Most of them were almost entirely clear with a green strip of color in the middle, resembling a cat's eye. However, a few of them featured various other colors entangled with the jade.

A motherly voice carried across the clearing, calling out the kitten's name. Instead of responding, the tom only seemed to intensify his glare at the marbles and crossed his paws tighter across his chest. He could hear the cheer in her voice, and it just pissed him off.

"Oh there you are Pouncie, darling. Everyone's gathering already for the Expeditions. You don't want to make everyone wait for you." Jennyanydots purred as she crouched next to the fuming tom and gently nuzzled his cheek and brushed a strand of headfur out of his face. Just like the queen was denying situation at hand, she also ignored the dark aura that seemed to radiate from Pouncival.

The tom almost instinctively shrugged his shoulders and lightly shoved his mom away; though remembering that she was his mother and making sure that he wasn't too rough. It had been two days since the translation of that fateful sign, and tears still readily sprung to his eyes, he thought he had cried himself dry yesterday. "Just leave me." He mumbled bitterly.

The tabby queen instantly stood up, but never lost her gentle patience. "What do you mean Pouncie? We can't go without you!" She tried to make her smile believable as her heart broke to see her own kitten spiraling into despair.

Pouncival jumped to his feet, his paws quivering as they clenched into hard fists. The patched tail swished violently back and forth as the tom's ears were pinned back against his head. "Stop it!" He hissed, unable to look at his mother. He didn't want to talk to her like this, but he couldn't stop the anger flowing through his veins. "What's the point? We'll be gone when the Jellicle Moon rises!" Pouncival crossed his arms again, trying to stifle their shaking.

He couldn't help but feel fury as everyone went on as if nothing was wrong. Early in the morning, everyone would pack their things, and later come out into the clearing and go on just like they did everyday. And some rattled Jellicle had put it into everyone's head that they should still go on the annual Expeditions.

Every year, a few weeks before the Jellicle Ball, the entire tribe would leave the yard to go explore the surrounding city. The cats would split into groups of two or three and search for a special treasures. There were no specifications for the treasures, just whatever caught each cat's eye. Then, after an hour or two of exploration, the tribe would meet up and show everyone what he or she had found. Each year the cats would incorporate each valuable finding into the Ball. It was a tradition that allowed each cat to add their own flair while making each Ball unique. For example, last year Tugger found the deflated football that he used for his bagpipe while all the kittens had stumbled upon the shoeboxes and cans that were used for the Pekes and the Pollicles number.

However, this year, the tribe wasn't going to even celebrate the ball. The whole tribe would be gone in four days. What was the point?

"Stop this right now Pouncie!" Jennyanydots exclaimed, firmly placing her paws on her hips. "You aren't going to ruin the little bit of peace that this tribe is clinging to! Can't you just have fun like the rest of the tribe and enjoy what little time we have left?"

"You can't make me!" He pouted again, clasping his side fur, still trying to stem the tears."

"Pouncival!" The queen's voice was cool and deadly, that of a mother that would no longer take the attitude. "Stop being a kitten! It's time to grow up and understand."

Clearly the trigger had been pulled; Pouncival spun around and flung his arms out from his sides. He was tired of being told how to handle the situation. "No! Don't tell me what to do and how to feel! So what if I'm acting like a kitten, it's cause I still _am_ a kitten! And I'm going to act on how I feel! My whole life has been in this yard. And my friends and my tribe…they're my family too…and we're all going to have to split up." His voice hiccupped as the tears began to slip down his cheeks. "I'm not going to act like everything is alright, because _it's_ _not_!" With his last statement, Pouncival kicked the pile of marbles he had stacked up and spun back around and whispered, "I'm still a kitten…this wasn't supposed to happen…"

A soft paw rested on Pouncival's shoulder. "I'm sorry…Pouncie…"

The patched tom just shook his head and shrugged her paw away. He didn't want her pity or her apologies; he just wanted to be alone. Pouncival listened as his mother left on padded paws. After a few minutes of silence for the tom to control his tears, he plopped back down in a small pile and began to pick up the marbles that were within reach.

"Pouncie?"

The tom was shocked out of his contemplation of the mesmerizing orbs. He looked up to see Electra tentatively stepping into the clearing.

"I've been looking for you. You weren't at the gathering for the Expeditions. So I came looking for you." The tortoise-shell queen tentatively glanced from the marble in Pouncival's paws to his face. She cocked her head, a trace of worry reflected in her eyes.

Pouncival gave an indifferent shrug and kept his eyes glued to the shining marble. "Sorry Lectra. I didn't feel like going. You should probably go back to your partner, I'd only be a party-pooper." The young tom longed to share his feelings with the queenkit. He knew that out of the whole tribe, she would understand him, but he didn't want to depress her with his disheartening thoughts.

Electra bent over and placed an orange paw on top of the marble, captivating Pouncival's attention. "Well, I was worried when you didn't show up, and I actually don't have a partner." As Pouncival raised a skeptical eye towards Electra she continued. "No really, I don't. Cetty paired off with Tugger and Bomba (of course), Tumble ran off with Plato, and obviously Jem, Viki, and Misto made a group. And I mean I could have gone with any of them, but I wanted to make sure you were okay and I figured you'd need a partner too…" She trailed off as a feint blush spread across her face; Pouncival couldn't help but think that it was such an endearing sight.

"Oh…" Between Electra's pretty blush and his warring emotions, Pouncival took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I really wasn't planning on going…I don't see the point and I'm not going to pretend. We'll be long gone before the even Ball starts…"

Electra pulled her paw back and settled down next to Pouncival, picking up her own marble. "I mean I always enjoyed exploring with friends more than finding things anyways. And I dunno…maybe you don't need to find something for the ball. I was hoping to find something to always remind me of the tribe. Maybe you can too, or something else special and dear to you."

Silence pervaded the small clearing as Pouncival studiously examined the marble rolling back and forth between his paws. "Maybe…" He started to say slowly, as if contemplating each word. "Maybe there's something for both of us… and it's right here in the yard."

Electra cocked her head and turned her gaze to Pouncival. "What do you mean?"

Pouncival held his marble up between the two cats so that they could both be caught by its shine in the sun. "Well…the way I see it, if we're very careful with our claws, we can make holes in these marbles." The tom quickly held up his other paw, asking Electra to wait for him to finish. "We could make the holes and give them to every Jellicle in the tribe, then they could put them in their collars or wherever they want. That way we'll always be connected and remember the yard…"

Electra perked up as a smile took over her face and a giggle erupted. "And we'll always be able to recognize each other if we meet, no matter how much we may change."

Pouncival gave and enthusiastic nod. "And every summer, when the Jellicle Moon begins to pull on us, I plan on coming here. Well, not exactly here, but Rosshill Park a little distance off. And anyone who wants to ever meet up there can. Then we can catch up, and if-if anyone finds a new spot for the whole tribe, we can tell each other." Pouncival knew it was wishful and naive thinking, but he still needed something kittenish to hold on to, to keep him from losing his mind.

The young tom was thrilled when Electra didn't give him a reality check, but instead threw her arms around his neck, holding him close and nuzzling his cheek. "That's an amazing idea Pouncie! I don't know what to do first, go tell everyone or start work on those marbles!"

Pouncival laughed and hugged the queen back. Why did this little piece of heaven have to come when he had such little time left…? Well at least it happened. "We could work on the marbles now, then tell everyone when we give them the things."

Electra pulled back but never lost an inch of her clownish smile. "You're full of good ideas!" She purred as she deftly picked up the marble she had knocked out of his paw when she hugged him and eagerly placed it back in his paw. She quickly picked up her own and slowly began to rotate her claw in the top of the marble, making careful progress for a hole all the way through.


	5. Through the Haze

**Chapter 5: Through the Haze**

**A/N: Today's prompt was to use the quote "There's something about the night sky; can't you see it?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS.**

The clearing was completely empty creating an eerie ghost town as the crickets began to sing. Even though the sun had set, not a single cat lounged about to relish the slight reprieve. Though it still wasn't cool and the humidity continued to press in around the furred bodies, it was noticeably cooler than during the day. The clouds that seemed to dissipate during the daylight hours began to spread across the sky. Pouncival looked up and cursed at the celestial intruders. The haze they created was nothing but a tease of the rain that wouldn't come and did nothing but suffocate the glow of the stars.

The patched tom turned his attention back to the marble that he was gently twisting in his paw. He pulled his claw out of the small orb and held it up to his eye, making sure that the hole went all the way through. Once he was satisfied with the small tunnel he had created, Pouncival tenderly placed the treasure in a delicate velvet bag that he had found. He deftly scooped the bag up and gave it a soft bounce as he mentally went through how many marbles he had completed. If his mental count was right, he had only finished seventeen marbles.

Pouncival swallowed hard as he performed another mental calculation. Assuming he was going to include Gus the Theatre Cat and Bustopher, which he wanted to since they were part of the tribe as well, he needed twenty-seven of his precious symbols. The number difference was daunting considering that this was his last night in the junkyard.

It seemed like the time that he had been clinging to as so dear had slipped through his paws like the precious water that the Jellicles prayed for. The cats had returned from The Expeditions, and Pouncival had decided to go to the unveiling. Electra had had the right idea, and most of the cats had found items that they gave to a close friend or kept as a memento of their beloved yard. A twinge of guilt hit him as he realized that the tribe had been attempting to build a few last memories, but he couldn't help his feelings. Electra had sat next to him the entire time, not saying a word but simply helping him one marble at a time.

He realized that he could really use her help right now, but since that day he hadn't been able to see much of her. Now were the critical hours were every cat was making arrangements on where to go next and packing up what little they could carry. However, Pouncival didn't care about any of that, he knew that he would be going wherever his family went. So as soon as he had packed what little he could take in a small bag, he was free to work on the marbles.

Electra on the other hand was an orphan. She had been found on the streets and welcomed into the yard and the tribe raised her as a whole. While that had been great in her kittenhood, now it meant that she didn't have a family to follow. While any cat would be willing to take her with them, the logistics for each trip didn't necessarily accommodate another kitten. The poor queen had been working tirelessly, running back and forth, trying to create a plan for the new life that she would soon be starting.

Pouncival was pulled from his contemplations as he heard a body settle at the base of his favorite chair, which he was currently sitting on. He glanced down to see that beautiful tortoise-shell queenkit sitting down and staring at the sky, her deep brown eyes not wavering for even a moment.

He quickly jumped down and settled in a comfortable spot next to Electra. Her eyes fleetingly glanced towards the patched tom before flickering back to the sky reaching out above them. Pouncival couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for a kitten to age years in only a few days.

"So…you all packed?" Pouncival asked as he picked up another marble and began his task anew.

Electra gave a brief nod. "Not that there's a lot."

Pouncival had to agree. Really the cats were only packing the trinkets that held sentimental value. However, he didn't want to end the conversation there. What if this was the last chance he got to really be alone and talk to Electra? "So… have you figured out what you're doing tomorrow?"

A pretty sigh escaped Electra's lips as she nodded again. "I think I'm going to head off with Cassandra and Alonzo…"

Pouncival let out a scoff. He just couldn't picture the playful kitten with the serious Cassandra, but at least she had Alonzo to take the edge off.

A playful paw swiped at Pouncival's shoulder. "Oh shut it!" She giggled. "It's not going to be that bad. And they actually aren't going that far. Cassandra found an ally in an abandoned area of town. The cats around it are kinda friendly and it's actually really close to Rosshill Park!" As Electra said the last sentence with a smile, she reached cross Pouncival to grab her own marble to work on.

Pouncival took a deep breath in, trying to burn her scent into his memory. He smiled in return, happy that she remembered the silly idea he had thought up in the heat of the moment. However, the more he thought about it, the more he liked it, knowing in his heart that he would be at that park every year. The two continued to drill their holes in silence.

Eventually, another sigh reached Pouncival's ears as he turned to find the marble frozen in her paws and her eyes staring back at the hazy sky above. He couldn't help but ask, "What're you looking at Lectra?"

A simple smile graced her lips as her cocoa eyes slid to meet Pouncival's. "There's something about the night sky; can't you see it?"

Pouncival's smile faded a bit as he turned to look at those traitorous clouds. "You mean those stupid clouds? Why can't we even have the stars on our last night."

"Pouncie!" Electra gasped in real surprise. "That's not how you should look at it. _I_ think the wisps give the stars a dreamy kinda quality. If you look hard enough, you can see them peeking through. You just have to stop and take a moment.

"Plus, I can't help but think that the stars are kind of like us now. It's really hard to see past this haze looming before us now, but we'll make it through. We'll still be us after tomorrow. And no matter what separates us (distance, time, or clouds) we'll still have what we mean to each other." Electra leaned over, her eyes boring into Pouncival's. "Don't let your light go out Pouncie! You're amazing and shine so brightly…always look through the clouds and the haze… Promise me!"

Pouncival was stunned into silence. He didn't know that Electra could be so serious or that he could listen to such a serious speech without a joking interruption. Pouncival usually avoided such serious conversations because they usually meant responsibility. When someone opened up to him, there was a correct way to respond, and Pouncival was terrified of hurting someone or disappointing them. However, with Electra being so close to him and so sincere, he knew there was no way he'd rather respond than to comfort her. Maybe one really can grow up in a day, or even a second.

"I-I promise Lectra. As long as you promise too!"

The queen nodded as her smile broadened. "Cross my heart!" She turned back to her original position and began drilling in the marble once again, but adding one last statement. "It's like the yard is sending us off with a tender goodbye and a loving lesson to keep close."

Pouncival nodded. "When you explain it like that…You could make anything beautiful, couldn't you Lectra?"

Electra giggled as she sheepishly looked down at the marble in her paw. "Sorry I wasn't able to help…but how many more do you have left?"

Pouncival blushed as he began to wonder if he could make his quota on time. "T-ten."

The queen's eyes grew wide as she took in the full situation. "Well, we'll just have to work here all night!" She purred as she renewed her efforts.

Pouncival nodded, unable to respond. Happy to spend his last night on his favorite pile with his favorite queen.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review!**


	6. Through Her Eyes

**Chapter 6: Through Her Eyes**

**A/N: Today's prompt was to include dead grass somewhere in the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. Same old same old. **

A kind of dull pain radiated up from the base of Pouncival's claw and his eyes fluttered open. The first thing that he noticed was that the sun had just began to peek over the far side of the yard. His eyes glanced down to find a marble completely skewered by one of his claws. The tom had gripped the orb tightly, creating an ache in his claw. A small smile graced his lips as he gently retracted his claw and held the marble in the pad of his paw. Pouncival started to move to find the other treasures when his smile widened.

Sleeping soundly on his patched shoulder, Electra seemed to be enjoying a pleasant dream. She had stayed by him the whole night. Together they had worked on as many marbles as they could.

Pouncival couldn't help but stare at her peaceful face. Why couldn't time just freeze and allow the two to remain like this forever? Why did the sun have to rise like it always did? Why did life ever have to progress? Cities always had to grow, expand and develop. They always pushed out the old to make way for the new. Pouncival didn't want to embrace the new. He liked his life the way it had been; he wanted to stay a kitten, attend a Jellicle Ball, and play with the other kittens. Why had he prayed for any kind of change in the first place?

Electra shifted a bit as a soft sleep-purr erupted from her throat. Pouncival's smiled faded a bit as he stared intently at the marble held securely in his paw. As much as he now wished for unchanging eternity, he realized that he wouldn't have been happy then. If things hadn't happened the way they did, he might've never learned about his real feelings about himself and those around him. The realization that he could be serious may never had crossed his mind. And most importantly, he would probably never have seen the sun rise with Electra sleeping beside him. Maybe change was a necessary part of life. But why couldn't his life change been a little smaller and a tad less…life changing?

The sun was about half way above the horizon when Pouncival decided that he should probably wake Electra up. As much as he wanted to stay there forever, the tom realized that he did need to grow up and start thinking about others before himself. The queenkit would probably need time to pack and say her farewells.

Pouncival gave a gentle shrug to his shoulders, easing Electra back into the world. Her eyes blinked open and a smile erupted across her features when her eyes met his. With a wide yawn, Pouncival could barely understand "Good morning Pouncie!" She slowly lifted her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Pouncie look at the sunrise! A proper send off if you ask me!"

Pouncival let his laughter burst forth. Of course Electra would see the sunrise as a beautiful sight. The clouds hadn't dissipated yet and seemed to have grown in volume. The sun threw brilliant pinks and oranges across the sky as the clouds only seemed to amplify the hues as if they were painted. All Pouncival could see was the slow advance of time towards separation. But obviously Electra saw the beauty in each moment. Pouncival couldn't help but wish he had been able to spend more time with her like this. Maybe he could've learned how to see things through here eyes.

Electra glanced back down at the small pile of marbles that had spilled out of the velvet bag some time during the night. "So did we make it?"

Pouncival leaned forward and studiously counted through the finished marbles, making sure not to double count or miss a single glass orb. His brow furrowed as a small frown creased his face. "Twenty-six." He mumbled with a lifeless voice. They were out of time. There was no way they could carve another marble by the time cats started leaving. "Oh… well…I mean I could live without one…I mean it's more important that the tribe members have one. There's no way I'll be able to forget _anyone_ or the annual visits that _I_ thought of."

Tears sprung to the queen's eyes as she wildly shook her head. "No! There _has_ to be another way!" She cried as she attempted to jump to her feet. She quickly let out a hiss as she fell to her front paws. It was clear from the look on her face that she had stepped on something painful. She quickly lifted up her back paw to find the irritating object. She slowly lifted up another marble with a perfect little tunnel drilled right through it. "Did you count this one?" She asked with renewed hope sparking behind her eyes.

Pouncival silently shook his head, not trusting his voice. "Twenty-seven!" He finally declared with a clown grin!

"Twenty-seven!" Electra squealed, adding a slight jump for emphasis. "Let's go pass them out!"

Instinctively, the young tom took hold of Electra's paw and pulled her back down into her seat. "Wait, Lectra. Before we pass them out, I have a special marble just for you." He held up the marble that he had held so tightly in his paw when he fell asleep. Instead of a green center, the streak of color was a brilliant pink, like the sun. "I wanted you to have a special one." A blush crept through his face as he glanced back down at the marble and held it out to her. "I-I wanted you to remember me…" His voice was feint and shy, not a typical Pouncival characteristic.

Electra was speechless and the blush that flushed her cheeks was so intense that it was easily visible through her face fur. She gently took the marble from Pouncival's paw as if it was a baby bird. She carefully picked up a piece of the twine that the two had been collecting and easily thread it through the hole in the marble. She held the accessory out to Pouncival and turned around, glancing over her shoulder to watch as Pouncival tied the twin around her neck. Once he was done, she swiveled back to face him and rested her paws delicately on the marble at her throat.

To Pouncival's surprise, the queen delivered a swift lick to his cheek before pulling back with a giggle. "Pouncie! I don't even know what to say! Th-thank you so much! I want you to have a special one too!" Electra blinked back tears as she frantically began searching through the velvet back.

"It's really nothing Lectra, and you don't have to find me a marble. I'm just happy knowing you have one."

Electra violently shook her head. "No! There was one I wanted to give you, but I was afraid it would be rude, since this was your idea and they were yours to give out… But now I'm just going to tell you to deal." She giggled.

After a few more moments of searching, she pulled out a very different marble. Pouncival didn't recognize it, so it must have been one that she had drilled. That was already enough for him. The marble still had a green core, but the glass surrounding it was not pure and clear, but hazy; one could only see the green if they concentrated.

Orange paws deftly threaded the marble and held it out to Pouncival. "I want you to have the hazy one, so you'll remember me and the promise you made to me last night."

The patched tom couldn't help but laugh as he graciously took the makeshift collar and fastened it around his neck. "I never could forget it, but I will wear this with pride everyday."

The two felines stared at each other for a few brief moments before the moment was broken as the first voices of the morning began to drift up from the clearing below. The tribe was finally waking up on this fateful day, and everyone had words that they needed to share before the lost the chance to exchange them.

Electra picked up the pile of twine while Pouncival took the bag of marbles in his paw. The two carefully picked their paths down the dearly loved junk pile, ready to give their gifts to the rest of the tribe.

Pouncival couldn't help but feel a rush of joy with each presentation as he watched each cat's eyes fill with tears and gratitude fill their very being. The tom couldn't help but be grateful for each memory that was created, and he knew that he would relive them all every time he touched or even saw his own marble. And each cat promised to meet for each and every Jellicle Ball.

Finally, even though sun hid behind the ever-growing clouds, the tribe could tell that it was around noon. It was time to leave the yard. Starting tomorrow, there wouldn't be a yard…

Jellylorum, Asparagus, and Gus the Theatre cat were the first to leave. They weren't sure where they were going, but they were going to try the area where Gus had grown up. They were soon followed by Victoria and Mistofelees. The two felines were to be mated soon, and were ready to start a family of their own. Pouncival wasn't worried about them, as long as they had each other, they would make it anywhere. However, each time a cat left, it was like a family member had died and taken a part of Pouncival's heart and soul. The only thing that allowed him to maintain his sanity was the glint of each marble as the cats left.

As the tribe began to grow thin, the fateful time finally came for Pouncival and his family to leave. Very few cats were left, but among the remaining was Electra. He had never doubted that Alonzo would remain behind. The black and white tom and Munkustrap would wait until the entire tribe was evacuated before they even thought of leaving. However, that meant Electra had to stay too.

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks frantically tried to herd their children together and leave before the elder queen completely broke down. Pouncival had said his farewells to the other kittens. He held Plato in a firm embrace, holding back his tears, before quickly letting go to allow his brother, to say his goodbye. Etcetera stood close to Jemima, heads bent over some secret matters.

Suddenly the young tom felt petite paws wrapped around his neck as a head nuzzled further into his neck fur. He glanced down to see a tear-filled Electra. A new wave of pain filled his very being as he gazed into the sparkling eyes. What wouldn't he do to erase those tears?

The queen let out a feint sob. "Promise you'll be at the park every year!"

Pouncival nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his paws around her waist and pulling her closer. "Of course! I'll never miss a year! You-you too."

Electra gave a weak nod. "I'll be there almost every night." The queen pulled her head back and gazed intensely into the tom's eyes. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Pouncival was floored, he wasn't even sure how to react. Electra pulled back again and watched the emotions run across his face. "I'm really going to miss you Pouncie. I-I never got to tell you how I felt. I've had a crush on you since the day you stood up to Jerrie when he was teasing me… I really hate that this is what gave me the courage to tell you…"

Pouncival blinked a few times, trying to regain his thoughts and process exactly what Electra was telling him. "Same.. I mean back at ya… what I'm trying to say it…Well you see…I've liked you too." He finally managed to stumble out.

The queen let a sly smile grace her lips as a tentative giggle danced between them. "At least we had some times together…"

"And the Ball every year." Pouncival added.

"Every year." Electra completed.

After a few more moments that just weren't long enough, the small family finally began their journey out the junkyard. They stopped at a top of the hill, to glance back at the place that had always been their home. Pouncival could see the large yellow machines that had gathered at the same location where the tom had seen that human on that fateful day. However, that was not had captivated Pouncival's attention. His eyes wouldn't waiver from an orange and black dot that sat patiently on the boot of an old car.

Pouncival jumped as he felt something cold smack his head. He looked up to see the clouds had finally begun to rain, and the Jellicles prayers were answered an hour too late. However, before he allowed himself to continue on that train of thought, the patched tom tried to think like Electra would.

The rain will renew the dead grass, right? The brown that covered the yard would eventually be green once again as the blades would grow back stronger than before. What was now brittle and weak would soon be healthy and strong. Just like the tribe, right?

Maybe if he kept Electra in his mind and heart, he could start to think like her. And then, when they met again, he could see the world from her point of view and be the grown tom that she deserved.

**A little longer than the other chapters…but I like it. What matters most though is what you think. Please review.**


	7. Now or Never

**Chapter 7: Now or Never**

**A/N: The final chapter! Today's prompt was to include the London skyline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**

The night sky twinkled as the stars seemed to play the role of beacons, calling Pouncival onward. The patched tom paused on the crest of a hill and took a deep breath. He sat down, resting for a moment as he contemplated the scene before him.

It had been four years since he had left the junkyard of his kittenhood. Each year the journey seemed easier for his traveling paws, but harder on his psyche. He couldn't help but stare at the sparkling buildings that tried to rival the stars. Each time he came to this hill, the cityscape seemed taller, larger, and a heck of a lot more intimidating. The city never seemed to stop growing. There were always a few new buildings, and more lights, and more noise.

The young tom glanced down to the base of the hill, to the place where he was born. The first year he had returned, there was nothing but a small store in the place of his yard. Then it grew into a strip mall. The building seemed to grow as more and more houses sprung up around it. If Pouncival hadn't lived in that yard, he never would have believed that it existed, or the existence of the small meadows and running waters where he used to play when he left the yard. Only the memory of the junkyard remained now.

Pouncival forcefully exhaled as he let his emotions consume him. He hated the city. It was greedy and corrupted all that it saw. Few animals could even live in the place unless the humans kept them as pets…

The patched tom quickly shook his head, and as was his habit, he banished the thoughts from his memory. It didn't take long for a beautiful tortoise-shell queen flashed before his eyes, her eyes smiling just for him. She wouldn't want him thinking like that. Without much thought, one of his paws reached up and began to play with the marble tied tightly around his neck.

No, there was more to the city than just what Pouncival saw. He was only considering the negatives while denying the good qualities that it had earned. The city was growing and developing in good ways too. Parks were growing, and now that the city was larger, they were beginning to consider how they were affecting the environment. She had just told him last year that they had begun work on cleaning the air, something that it had never concerned itself with when they had lived in the yard. And as he tried to deny it, the skyline was really breathtakingly beautiful. The different colors that sparkled and moved throughout the city truly did give the stars a run for their money. Beautiful was really one of the only words that came to mind as Pouncival sat on the hill.

His mind lingered on Electra. How she had grown and matured in the past four years. She had grown into a real beauty that would have been a jewel to the yard. She seemed to have acquired an alluring aura rival Bombalurina's, while maintaining Victoria's innocence, and the playful demeanor of Etcetera. The time and distance only seemed to intensify the tom's feelings for the beautiful queen.

Every year became nerve-wracking as he approached the park. The first year practically the entire tribe had gathered and even danced under the Jellicle Moon. It was a tearful reunion as the cats met with friends that they hadn't seen in a year. Once one gets used to seeing those they love everyday, even a brief second in each other's company is a gift from Everlasting Cat.

Since then, the number of Jellicles at each meeting fluctuated. Each cat had their reason, and it was hard for everyone to meet now that they were spread all over, even outside of England. After the first meeting, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had decided to take a grand adventure and go to France. They were looking for more adventure and new loot; they were tired of the same old thing. Pouncival was sad that he hadn't been able to see them off, but his family was too far north for him to make the trip.

Each year, Pouncival couldn't help but worry. What if this was the year that she had found a mate? What if she had found a new home? What if she had forgotten her promise and moved on? Each year he held his breath, and each year was a breath of fresh air when he saw her. However, this year was especially terrifying, because this year, he was going to ask her to be his mate. He had put the question off long enough. He always hoped that someone would find a new stomping ground for the yard. When it was clear that that wasn't going to happen, he suddenly was overwhelmed with terror of rejection. What if her feelings had faded? They only saw each other a few days out of the whole year…

Pouncival took another deep breath. He could only hope that her feelings, like his, were similar to the city, always growing and expanding.

"Whatcha doin Pouncie? Let's go!" Called a cream tabby as she clapped a paw on his shoulder. Etcetera had physically grown more mature, but she still had the mental age of a kitten. Her smile broadened as she began to tug on Pouncival.

The tom realized that this was going to be the first time that Tumblebrutus was unable to attend, but his new mate was pregnant, and the kittens were due any day now. Obviously Tumblebrutus had to remain by her side, ready to welcome his new brood into the world.

Pouncival shook his head and quickly followed his sister down the hill. As long as Electra was there, it would be all he needed.

The two silently entered the park, making sure that no humans were around. The two finally made it to the small clearing in the wooded area that served as the meeting ground for the Jellicles. A smile creased both of their face as they saw Victoria and Mistoffelees there, cuddling two new kittens.

If only the whole tribe could have been here to congratulate them… Well Pouncival would have to celebrate for all of them. He could wait to tell Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks once he got back home. The past two years, the elderly cats realized they were just too old to make the journey.

After coping with the fact that his kittenhood friends were grown and with a family now, the tom went over to them. The kittens were beautiful. What was even more amazing was when he noticed the two sparkling blue marbles tied around their necks. Pouncival realized that this must be similar to how the tribe felt whenever he and the other kittens were born. He liked the feeling.

The tom soon realized that others were dying to see the new kittens, and there was someone else that he needed to find. He quickly passed the young tom that he had been holding over to Etcetera and looked for the beautiful queen that filled his mind every second of every day.

He quickly found her. She was sitting on a rock, near the pond at the edge of the clearing. "Hey Lectra!" He purred casually.

"Pouncie!" She purred, overjoyed to see him. Her paws wrapped around his neck as she jumped off the rock, knocking the two to the ground. The two felines giggled as she licked his cheek. Now was clearly the time to grow up.

"Electra," He mewed as he sat up and pulled Electra back up too. The two leaned back against the rock and turned their eyes on the gathered Jellicles. There would be time to catch up later. "I've got a question for you…"

She turned those beautiful brown eyes towards him. How could he ever have questioned her feelings about him? She loved him and he would forever be hers. He swallowed hard. It was now or never. This was the real summer he had been waiting his whole life for.


End file.
